1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a recording unit and a scanner unit that is provided at the upper side of the recording unit and is moved rotationally so as to open and close the upper side of the recording unit.
2. Related Art
In recent years, recording apparatuses called complex machines that include a recording unit and a scanner unit integrally, in particular, ink jet complex machines among them, have been spread widely. The scanner unit includes a reading unit and the reading unit is guided in the scanning direction by a guide rail.
As for configuration layout, the scanner unit is provided with a protrusion projecting from a bottom surface and the guide rail is arranged in the protrusion in some cases. Employing the configuration, the thickness of the overall scanner unit can be reduced and the dimension of the overall ink jet complex machine in the apparatus height direction can be reduced. JP-A-2012-107393 discloses an ink jet complex machine including such protrusion.
Recently, the ink jet complex machine is required to be reduced in size further. In particular, the ink jet complex machine is required to be reduced in height significantly (dimension thereof in the apparatus height direction is required to be reduced). On the other hand, since the scanner unit includes the reading unit, it is required to have higher resistance to vibration and impact.